


A Home Cooked Family Breakfast

by inanatticinnovember



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanatticinnovember/pseuds/inanatticinnovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning with the Gallagher clan including some tag-along Milkoviches and Fishers on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home Cooked Family Breakfast

The sun is rising up over the south side like it’s on strings, leaving everything covered in a quiet settled gold. The light floods in through the yellow curtains and turns the kitchen amber. It is undisturbed and beautiful.

Yevgeny sounds like a fire alarm when he cries.

“ _Christ!_ Can’t a guy get some sleep around here!?”

“Shut up, Mickey!”

“Fucking make me!”

“Yelling is not  _helping!_ ”

The baby is picked up, fed.

The occupants arrive in the kitchen the way you take a piss. Slowly and then all at once.

Fiona is first, the kitchen feeling small and melancholy. She groggily gets a glass of milk from the refrigerator and looks at the messy kitchen quietly as she leans against the counter. She runs a hand through her hair and gives a gentle sigh, noncommittally picking up a dirty plate from the counter and placing it in the sink. She gets in a good five minutes of quiet before turning on the stove to start breakfast.

After that it’s a shit show as people crash down the steps.

Debbie is accusing Carl of taking her socks, Lip is yelling at Mickey for leaving whiskey out where Liam could get at it, Mickey is grumbling about Liam ‘startin that shit sooner or later anyway’, and Svetlana is trying to quiet Yevgeny who’s crying again. Someone is hungry, someone is taking too long in the bathroom, and would you shut that goddamned baby up for Christ’s sake, but why don’t  _you_ shut the baby up because he’s your son too.

Liam throws his cereal as Kev arrives with two children in tow. “Are we still good to go for the girls spending the day—oh hey pancakes.” Kevin is slipping through the kitchen and  _“why is there so many babies?!”_

The kitchen is completely full. They’re a big happy family but a big happy family of  _sardines._  No one else could possibly fit. Not at all. Like ever.

“Chocolate chip pancakes, too!”

“But I don’t like the chocolate chips.”

“Then pick them out—ow, that was your elbow in my ribs, Lip, watch it.”

“Sorry, sorry—who the hell thought it was a good idea to leave their socks in the sink?”

“There they are!”

“I told you I didn’t take them.”

“But how did they manage to get into the—oh no, keep your cereal  _in_ the bowl, please.”

“But it’s funner when it’s not in the bowl.”

“Mickey Mickey Mickey!”

“What what what, kid?”

Liam’s laughter fills the room as Mickey scoops him up and carries him above his head airplane style.

“Oh, you hold Liam but do not hold own child?”

“Fuck off.”

“Fuck off!” But in Liam’s voice this time.

“Liam! That’s a  _bad word!”_

“Is that syrup? Carl!”

“Wasn’t me!”

“Who was it then, Casper the friendly ghost?”

“That’s Mickey.”

“Not  _that_ pale kid.”

The door opens and Vee squeezes in holding a bag above her head. “Kevin Ball you forgot the baby bag  _again._ ”

“You try managing two screaming miniature Veronica’s and tell me how easy it is to remember the bag!”

“More people, jesus! Why don’t we just invite the whole neighborhood?”

“At least Frank isn’t here.”

“Don’t say that, you’ll summon him. It’s like he  _knows_ when people talk about him.”

“Hey, watch where your going—“ Debby is cut off when she realizes who she’s run into. She blinks at him.

The kitchen gets gradually quieter as he weaves his way through the family.

“Does anyone know where Ian’s pills are, I left ‘em right here, ‘less they sprouted fucking legs and walked off.” Mickey is the only person talking now as he stretches to jumble through the cabinet.

“I already took them this morning.”

Mickey freezes for a moment before turning around to see Ian standing there, looking like an exhumed corpse. Mickey is certain he hasn’t seen Ian standing in two months. He’s got bags beneath his eyes that look like bruises and his hair is getting long again.

“You left them on the bedside,” he says quietly, shrugging a little.

“Ian, what…” Mickey trails off, looking desperately between everyone before back at Ian, his heart beating hard. He doesn’t know what to do, just that he needs to hold back the knot in his throat.

Everyone is very quiet.

“What?” Ian says, as if nothing was different and he’d been standing there yesterday and the day before that and the day before that.

No one says anything. Until Fiona is sighing, wrapping her arm around Ian’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head. “Morning, bud,” she says with a smile, breathing him in before letting go of him.

People stur.

“Should we…”

“Celebrate?”

“I think so…?”

Kevin let’s out a holler and then everyone is cheering, and bombarding Ian with hugs and kisses before they begin to trickle out of the kitchen again, smiling happy faces.

Soon it’s just Mickey and Ian because Fiona has the right mind to usher the few stragglers out and let them have some peace.

It’s then that Mickey finally tries to speak. He doesn’t get much out before he’s deciding to just fuck it and step forward, throwing his arms around Ian’s middle, burying his head in Ian’s warm chest.

“I thought you weren’t ever gonna get up,” he mumbles after the two of them have held each other for what feels like an eternity but even that was much too short.

“Nothing lasts forever.”

“I guess not.” Mickey leans back a little, reaching up to touch Ian’s face. “Don’t fucking do that again, alright?”

"I’ll try.”

“You fucking  _better_ , Christ.” Mickey’s voice is cracking again and he has to bury his face back into Ian’s chest. “I missed you.”

"I didn’t go anywhere."

It feels okay to stand in the kitchen again. No matter how long Mickey spent in the Gallagher house, he never felt welcomed. This house wasn’t home. But then again neither was his father’s house.

_Ian_ was home.

And Mickey felt okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Fiona and Lip decide that with all the weapons in the Milkovich house it's a death trap for Ian. So Ian, Mickey, and even Svetlana and the baby have to go stay at the Gallagher's until Ian is better. I would love to see some reactions from Gallagher's with their brother's boyfriend staying there with him, while also bringing his wife and child.


End file.
